Leona Finds Herself
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: Heidern realizes his daughter can be quite stale, so with the help of Whip, Ralf, and Clark, Leona gets a life. More like "tries" to. Will she change her stiff ways? Will she talk more? Does she always have to follow orders?


Leona sat at the dinner table with her father eating steak and potatoes. She stared blankly at her dinner as she was eating it. It's as she wasn't enjoying what she was eating, but she liked it. You couldn't even tell. Heidern looked at her. "Leona, how was your day?" Leona didn't speak right away. Heidern waited. "Cleaned knives, father." Heidern raised his eyebrows. "And…?" Leona didn't get her father's drift. "Shot a few rounds with my new gun." Heidern wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then cleared his throat. "Leona," he began. "Don't you have any other hobbies or interests?? You ARE my daughter. I should know…." Leona wiped her mouth, and then suddenly stopped eating. "I like visiting factories." Heidern brought a hand to his head. "No, no, no, NO!!" Leona was a bit disturbed, and was just a tinge bit startled. Leona wanted to add one more. "I like missions." She stared for a response as if that was the answer her dad was looking for. She was wrong. Heidern stood up from the table, and burned his eyes into his daughter. They had arguments before, even as acquiescent Leona was, so Leona braced herself. "Alright…Here's a mission…," he said very sternly. Leona perked a bit, but still without showing any emotion. "I'm listening," she answered. "Leona, I want you to find a hobby, and things you like. By the end of the week, you will brief me with your newly acquired activities, are we clear?" Leona nodded. "Yes, father." He eased himself and put his hands behind his back and stood firmly. "I'll have Lieutenant Jones and Sargeant Steel help you brainstorm. I'll have Whip to help you, too".

* * *

"I need to have interests by the end of the week, Lieutenant," Leona informed Ralf. Ralf and Clark exchanged looks. "Wow….that's….quite an order," Clark had said, not sure what to make of it. Ralf had his arms folded. "Yeah." Then, Ralf asked a question he'd thought would be easy. "Well, what do you like?" Leona stared, almost as if she were going to roll her eyes. "Well, I don't know…" Clark adjusted his shades. "What do you do for fun, besides hanging out with us? Haha." he added. Leona shrugged, with a bit of irritation in her voice. "I said I don't know." Then, Ralf had an idea.

* * *

"**WOOOO!!! Yeah!!**" Clark wooped. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" They were in Clark and Ralf's living room watching wrestling on the big screen TV drinking beer. Leona held a bottle and examined it carefully as if it were a new discovered concept. "Beer," she simply said. "Beer." Ralf chugged a bottle, tossed it aside, and grabbed another. He was slower with this one. He belched quite loudly. Clark hi fived him. "Nice one, dude." Leona noticed Whip came out to the living room. She was drinking some tequila. Ralf noticed. "Whip, where did you get that???" Whip noticed Ralf was talking about her bottle that she was drinking out of. It was a good size bottle, too. Clark looked up. "Whip, don't be hogging that. Bring it here!" Whip cradled it away from the guys. "**Nope**. I paid for this. Toss in some cash, and I'll give you some." Leona still sat on the couch, slowly sipping the beer as Clark and Ralf were hurriedly digging through their pockets for their wallets. Leona watched the wrestlers on the screen. Eh, this wasn't really her thing….

* * *

"No cheerleading," Leona growled at a suggested made by a friend of Ralf's.

"I'm not really into skateboarding…" Leona said watching a few boys skating at a skatepark.

"I don't dance," Leona said when Whip took her to the Illusion.

"Motorcycles are okay," Leona sighed when Clark took his out the garage.

"**NO**," Leona firmly declared when a guy at a party was trying to make out with her.

"What else is there??" Clark wondered, running out of patience.

* * *

"**WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**" Ralf practically squealed. Leona felt extremely dumb at the moment. Why? The three of them were riding tricycles, trying to do tricks on them. "Watch this, man," Clark said as he tried to ramp his tricycle off the curb with a spin. He couldn't do it, and fell off. "HA!! You suck!!!" Ralf pointed and laughed. Leona just stopped and sat down. She hugged her knees as Ralf and Clark bickered. Then, they noticed the blue haired girl sitting. "What's wrong, Leona?" Ralf wondered. Leona sighed. "Nothing." Clark spoke. "Awww, c'mon, Leona. You can't fool us. Something's up. We'll get you to complete your mission."

* * *

Whip and Leona were in the car on their way to somewhere. "Where are we going?" Leona asked, almost in ridicule. When they approached the Southtown Mall, Leona groaned. Whip put a hand on Leona's shoulder. "Come on, Leona…let's just try this." Leona sighed. "Alright."

They were going through the stores and Leona seemed rather repulsed by what she was seeing. When they approached Victoria's Secret, Whip found herself the only one who walked in; Leona stayed put out in the hall. Whip sighed. "Leona…"

Leona did actually find something she liked at the mall; trying on new boots. She actually bought a pair. "I'll chalk this down as shoe shopping…" Whip muttered.

"How'd it go, you two?" Ralf asked as Leona and Whip came through the door. Leona held up a bag, but didn't say anything. "Show them, Leona," Whip urged. Leona simply took the box out of the bag and nothing else. "Come on," Whip said, almost laughing. Leona took the boots out the box. Both Ralf and Clark approved of these. "Whew, those are NICE!!" Clark commented. Then he had an idea of what to do next.

* * *

"I haven't played this game in a while," Whip said, as she was getting beat by Ralf's Guile. "Sonic BOOM!!!" and Whip's Chun Li was KOed. "Next!!" he boomed as Whip gave up the controller to Leona. Leona hadn't played Street Fighter 2 before. As a matter a fact, the last game she actually played was Solitaire. On her dad's computer. This was a new experience!! They let her look up the moves, and it was on. She picked Sagat. She actually started getting the hang of it. She started winning some matches.

* * *

"No, you gotta start her off with some AC/DC before you get her into Megadeth," Ralf stated to Clark, who was putting a Megadeth CD in the player. Clark objected. "Don't think it matters, dude." H pressed play and the guys started headbanging. Leona stood still.

* * *

Whip looked around and made sure Ralf, Clark, or Heidern weren't in sight. "Okay, cool," she sighed in relief. She popped in some Jonas Brothers. Leona glared at Whip as she was humming along. She went over to the CD player as Whip got into the song and pressed stop. "I think I found something I don't like," Leona declared.

* * *

"This is called IIIICE CRRRREAM…" a little girl was slowly showing Leona at the neighborhood Dairy Queen. "Here's what you do with it. One, you hold it like this. Following me? Okay….then, you lick it. This might take you some ti-" Leona cut off the patronizing girl. "I have a gun." The little girl ran off crying. Ralf, Whip, and Clark laughed nervously while eating their Blizzards.

* * *

"Ralf, Clark, I-I don't know about this…" Leona stammered. Clark was driving. "Hey, Leona. Relax. We're gonna run in there, and get out." Ralf was getting his mask out of the bag. He noticed that Leona was feeling uneasy. "Leona, there's nothing wrong with this. No one's getting hurt. We're just going to do our thing, get what we're there for, and escape. Put on your mask." They approached the area. "Alright, let's go!!" Ralf said grabbing a few of the weapons. They all got out the jeep. Leona stood closely behind. "Okay, this is no different from an actual mission," she said to herself. "Okay, everyone, this is a stick up!" he yelled. Everyone stuck up their hands or ran. Clark pointed his gun towards a person running. Leona grew nervous. He pulled the trigger. Water came out. Everyone laughed, and Ralf and Clark took off their masks. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Leona groaned and walked back to the jeep.

* * *

"Okay, play A minor," Whip instructed Leona on the piano. Leona looked confused. She played the lowest A key she could find. "No, it's a chord," Whip said, showing her. Leona stared at the keys. She did as she was shown. "Now A major. Remember, minor is 3 and 4, and major is 4 and 3," Leona understood, and played it. "Good." Leona stopped. "This isn't for me," she said.

* * *

A fellow blue haired maiden was in the video store Leona was in at the time when Ralf and Clark were looking for movies to watch. "Let's get Top Gun," Ralf suggested. Clark adjusted his shades and his hat. "Man, it's a good movie and all, but we watched that movie to death." Ralf grunted. "So?" Clark grabbed a movie. "Shoot, I haven't seen Bad Boys 2 yet," Ralf laughed. "Dude, no. Put it back." As they were arguing, Kasumi saw Leona. "Hey, I know you!" Leona arched an eyebrow. "We entered the tournament back in '96." Leona nodded. "Right." Kasumi had a few movies. "Hey, get Freddy VS Jason," she offered. Leona shook her head. "I don't like blood." Kasumi was dumbfounded. "Yet, you're a soldier…." Leona felt some opposition. "I like the military techniques. I like following commands. I like the feel of a gun, to get the job done. As for blood, I don't like it." Kasumi understood. "Okay." She walked away. Leona was looking at the shelves for a movie. From, Leona's view, Whip showed Clark and Ralf a DVD, and they both shook their heads in disapproval. Whip headed towards the register with two DVDs, but Clark tried to convince her not to. "I'm PAYING to rent it!!" she snapped. They backed off. Leona walked over to Whip to see what she was getting. She saw that Whip was renting Die Hard and Mean Girls. Ralf and Clark approved of Die Hard, of course.

* * *

The end of week was approaching, and Leona had found a few things:

1. she definitely didn't like shopping, however, online shopping at the military surplus store online was okay.

2. Celine Dion annoyed her a little, but the occassional Mariah Carey was fine.

3. McDonald's is disgusting, but Wendy's passes.

4. Michael Bolton is NOT okay. R Kelly, while washing a car, is fine.

5. Leona doesn't like booty shaking, but will do the Electric Slide.

6. Pink is not allowed, however, a deep purple will be considered.

7. She definitely likes remote controled cars. She hates kites.

8. She doesn't like Dan, but will play as Sakura in Street Fighter Alpha 2.

9. Dirty Dancing scares her, however, Ghost does not.

10. David Hasselhoff, in her opinion, owns Schwarzenegger.

* * *

"Father," Leona called out. Heidern was in his "control room" at the computer. He closed what seemed to be World of Warcraft on the screen. "So, you've done like I asked?" Leona nodded. "Yes, father." She handed him her notes and pictures Ralf and Clark took. Leona quickly snatched a picture of her with a goofy grin on her face while playing with a remote controled car. "Pretend you didn't see that one," Leona stated. Heidern smirked. "Leona, I did this so you could find yourself," he said. "Hoopefully you DO actually intend to upkeep these hobbies." Leona nodded. "I do." Then, she went into her room, back to cleaning knives.


End file.
